


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Megatron, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Megatron Suffers A Complete Loss Of Dignity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spike Housing Penetration, Spit Roasting, Starscream Is Merciless, Sticky, Thundercracker And Skywarp Are Just Happy To Be There, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream has grown rather adept at coercing his stubborn old leader into trying new things. In Megatron's opinion, worryingly so.
Relationships: Megatron/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 267





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For a-life-revised on tumblr. Thank you!

"We never do anything fun," complained Starscream.

Megatron, tongue lodged halfway up said complaining seeker's silky valve, paused. "Mmph?"

Thighs fell away from the sides of Megatron's distinct helmet, releasing him enough that he could draw his face away from the perfumed humidity between Starscream's hips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but only smeared the lubricant across his cheek.

Starscream raised himself onto his forearms and peered down at him. "I'm bored."

Megatron felt his impatience bubble up at such ingratitude. "Bored," he confirmed darkly. "...I see."

Starscream spied the furious glint in his optics and rolled his own, sitting up. "Not with _you_ , rust-bucket," he growled. "Not yet anyway. I meant with _this_."

He gestured between their current positions on the berth. It was the 'facing he was displeased with. Megatron wasn't sure if that was any better...

He sat back on his heels frowning, wondering to himself if he had managed to lose track of time again. He enjoyed putting his mouth on Starscream, and had a tendency of getting carried away in the heat of the moment, the taste of his favourite seeker too addictive to stop.

Starscream sometimes had to kick him in the head just to remind him to pull back and _breathe_ before he overheated. He cleared his vocaliser. "With cunnilingus?"

"What? No!" Starscream blanched, waving his arms hurriedly, words tumbling together in his haste to reassure Megatron. "Of course -no one would ever- I - I am _obviously_ not ever going to be bored of your tongue on _any_ part of me."

Megatron's shoulder's lowered as he relaxed in relief.

"But ugh, don't call it _that_ ," Starscream continued, shaking his helm. "You sound so old," he sighed, tilting his gaze up to the ceiling. "What I meant, was that we should mix things up a bit. Don't you get bored with the same song and dance? Don't you want to try something new?"

"No."

Starscream glared.

Megatron sighed wearily. He wondered what Starscream possibly imagined he was missing out on. He was always trying to manoeuvre them into ridiculous positions or sneak (frankly terrifying) toys into their berth. Their interfacing was already good. Better than good, actually. And if the method wasn't broken, why fix it?

"You're stuck in your ways, old mech," Starscream drawled, sitting up and walking across the berth on his knees to straddle one of Megatron's big thighs. His valve was still exposed and wet, and Megatron's engines purred happily when he felt the swollen mesh drag across the top of his thigh armour when Starscream sat down. "We could be having so much more fun-"

Megatron was distracted from answering by Starscream's tongue on his cheek, licking away the streak of lubricant he had smeared with the back of his hand earlier. Megatron sat patiently as Starscream moved across to lick the corner of his mouth next, then along his bottom lip. He hoisted Starscream higher up his thigh with an arm under his aft. Starscream's cockpit bumped his chest with a little clack. He met his Starscream's gaze.

"When was the last time you were spiked?"

Megatron turned his head away again with a scowl and warning rumble. "Never."

"Liar," Starscream growled, catching chin and turning him back, staring into Megatron's stubborn face fearlessly. "You don't have to be such a sparkling about it. I'd be gentle-"

"I doubt very much I'd be in need of gentility," Megatron sneered, looking Starscream's slight frame up and down. "Not from such a small seeker."

Starscream, to his surprise, smirked at his goading, "Well then, his about three?"

Megatron yanked his head out of Starscream's grip again. "Out of the question."

An impatient slap was dealt to his shoulder, and temper shortened by the less than familiar conversational territory they'd entered, Megatron shoved Starscream off his thigh.

Weighed down by wings, Starscream fell onto his back on the berth, scowling. "Typical," he snapped, pushing himself up on one hand and pointing. "You've no problem dragging my trine in when _you're_ the one getting your spike wet-"

"One," Megatron held his finger up. " _One_ of your trine. Not both."

"Why?" Starscream said challengingly. "Can't handle all three? The Mighty Megatron can conquer an entire galaxy, but he can't handle three 'little' seekers in his berth-"

"I can handle all three of you just fine-"

"-From the _bottom_ ," Starscream interrupted quickly, folding his arms over his chest challengingly.

Megatron's next words caught in his throat. "Now, that I didn't-"

"Any old drone can spike a trine of seekers, Megatron," Starscream said airily, pointed nose in the air. "It takes some special stamina to be spiked _by_ a trine of seekers."

Megatron squared his jaw. Starscream stuck his nose higher.

"Fine." Megatron grunted, wincing at the burst of victorious delight that lit up Starscream's sharp optics. "But I'm spiking you, now."

Starscream blew out a loud sigh and flopped onto his back again, spreading his legs. "Thank Primus, all this arguing has really turned me on."

"I can tell," Megatron rumbled, brushing a thumb through Starscream's dripping folds and settling himself over him. "Now shut up or I won't let you overload."

"Be nice, Megatron," Starscream warned, looping his arms around his thick neck. "You're going to want me in a good mood when it's your turn."

Megatron snorted and pushed into him in one merciless sweep, hilting himself and shunting Starscream a metre up the berth beneath him. A cry burst out of Starscream's vocaliser. He threw his helm back and Megatron ducked to suck on the wires at the base of his throat.

"Such big talk from such a small seeker," he said again, and smirked at the fire in Starscream's gaze.

Let the seeker plot and scheme. He was _Megatron_ , and he could handle a trine of seekers, which ever way they were all positioned.

* * *

"We're spiking, Megatron," Starscream stood before his gathered trine in Briefing Room Five and announced.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stared at him for a beat, before looking at each other.

Thundercracker raised a cautious hand, "I thought this was a mission brief for the-"

"Never mind that now, this is more important," Starscream flashed him an impatient look. "We have to prepare for this."

"When you say 'we'," Skywarp began, sitting forward in his seat with concerned interest. "You want me and TC to hold him down so you can-?"

"No!" Starscream burst out. "I don't need to hold someone down to 'face them, you degenerate. Megatron is willing to do this."

Skywarp's optics nearly blew out of his face. "How'd you manage that!?"

"He has more ego than sense," Starscream muttered, "Which makes him both tragically unsuitable to lead and wonderfully easy prey in the berth-room, and I don't know when another opportunity like this is going to come along so we need to make this _count_." He slapped his fist into his open palm. "We need to ruin him."

"Is this going to be a briefing on how to best to _fuck Megatron?_ " Skywarp's face lit up with an irrepressible grin. Thundercracker leaned away from his trine-mate with a mildly disgusted expression.

"Try not to spring a leak, Warp," he muttered.

"He has a free evening tomorrow, so between now and then," Starscream pointed between them both, "Don't touch yourselves. Don't touch each over. Don't touch anyone."

"What! Why?" Skywarp protested, because a whole cycle void of carnal pleasure was going to be torture for him it seemed.

"Because I need you to go more than one round, half-spark," Starscream growled. "I'm not inviting you to sit back and watch. You have to work for this."

"It sure is beginning to sound like work," Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm.

"Then don't come, Skywarp. I'll ask Dirge to take your place."

"Hey, no way," Skywarp stood, hand slicing through the air. "No way is that boring sack of scraps getting so lucky."

"Good," Starscream turned around and withdrew a remote from his subspace. He pointed it at the blank transparent projection board like he was preparing to give a presentation. The board lit up with Megatron's schematics. They were covered in red notes and scribbles and arrows where Starscream had highlighted certain hardware. Thundercracker blinked in surprise. Skywarp leaned closer and squinted. "Read and memorise."

"You're _kidding_ ," Thundercracker said slowly.

Starscream threw a blank datapad at him, "No. You have two hours. There will be an exam."

Skywarp snatched the datapad off his hands and frantically started taking notes. Thundercracker slumped back in his seat and sighed. 

* * *

Megatron trudged back to his quarters, tired and weary from a long disastrous cycle. Not only had Shockwave reported dozens of coordinated Autobot attacks on Cybertron, but the Stunticons he had sent out on a mission to retrieve (steal) a vital super battery for him had failed disastrously. Half of them were recovering in the repair bay from injuries obtained during their outing. The other half were recovering from injuries obtained from him, when they'd returned empty handed with half a functioning gestalt. His knuckles were dented and sore from the helms he'd punched, but his engineers were still far too busy repairing the mechs injured and punished to tend to him.

He rubbed them as he strode back to his quarters, in desperate need of a stiff high-grade and a long quiet evening. When he opened the door and stopped inside however, he was seeing triple.

Three Starscreams.

No. He blinked, recalibrating his vision. Three _seekers_ , wearing matching Starscream-like smirks. They were all striking a pose; Starscream sultry and graceful in the middle, Thundercracker straight-backed and smug on his left, and Skywarp vibrating with barely contained glee on the right. Megatron wondered if they'd been stood awaiting for him all this time, or had heard him coming and rushed into position.

"Ah yes," he intoned, recalling the argument he had had with Starscream two nights prior and finding himself unable to summon any real enthusiasm for what he imagined was going to be a long night. " _This_ is happening."

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Starscream lifted an empty wrist to glance at an imaginary wristwatch -he had clearly been indulging himself in too much native television.

"I was caught up in something."

"You were beating up clueless little cars for _being_ clueless little cars," Starscream sighed, lifting his claws to study them instead. "I've told you a thousand times; don't send a grunt to do a seeker's job."

"It's best we postpone this," Megatron stated, passing Starscream to get to his energon dispenser.

"Postpone?" He heard Skywarp cry, devastated. "I went a whole day-"

"Quiet Skywarp," Starscream snapped before he could get anymore out. "We're not postponing anything. Megatron, you coward, you gave me your word-"

"I gave you nothing," Megatron grunted, placing an empty cube under the dispenser and pressing the button. "Only a rise to your childish goading."

"And now you're backing down? How typical," Starscream sneered, getting on every last one of Megatron's already frayed nerves. "Yet another broken promise."

Megatron was actually more weary than he was angry. "Starscream," he sighed, turning with his cube. "I never-"

"What happened to your hand?" Thundercracker interrupted, pointing at the fist clutching the cube.

Megatron turned it to see the dented, scuffed knuckles, traces of the failed Stunticon's paint marring them. Blue fingers were then plucking the cube from his grasp and taking his wrist. Starscream set the energon to one side and began studying the back of his hand, his thumbs massing the struts connecting his wrist to his digits, soothing some of the ache.

"Superficial damage," Megatron began to draw his hand away, but Starscream held fast.

"A _paint scuff_ is superficial," Starscream muttered reproachfully, thumbing one of the misaligned knuckles. Megatron hissed in surprise and Starscream smirked. "No wonder you're in a bad mood. This is your favourite punching fist."

Megatron's jaw was clenched so tightly the grind of his teeth must have been audible across the entire ship.

"I can fix this," Starscream smiled.

"You're not a medic," Megatron growled.

"Neither is Hook," a tug on his broken hand and Starscream was leading him back towards the berth. Thundercracker and Skywarp scooted aside to either end, making room for their superiors. Starscream bullied Megatron into lying across the berth with determination alone, his damaged hand still held captive as Starscream dove into his subspace and began removing tools from it.

The berth dipped and shifted when Skywarp, at the head of the berth, lay down above him. "You must have been punching pretty hard to have dislocated a knuckle."

"Would you like a demonstration?" Megatron growled.

Skywarp rolled onto his back with a nervous sounding laugh, his wing knocking the edge of Megatron's helmet. Megatron's glare darkened when Skywarp's helm dropped to his shoulder upside-down, so they were staring at each other. Megatron looked back to see how Skywarp was lying with legs resting against the wall.

Below, Thundercracker lifted Megatron's pedes up into his lap and began stroking the exposed knee joint beneath Megatron's shin armour. It was a sensitive place. His toe pedes curled, the gears in his calf tightening at the light touch.

Megatron glanced to Starscream, but he was still bent over his hand, pink glossa poking out between dark lips as he concentrated on reconnecting the intricate mechanisms of his hand. A wire was nicked and Megatron's finger twitched involuntarily.

"There," Starscream straightened up and dropped Megatron's repaired hand unceremoniously. "Good as new. Better than, even."

Megatron tested his hand, curling it into a fist and releasing. To test the strength of his grip he closed his hand around the wing Skywarp had left carelessly draped across his chest. Skywarp jolted and squirmed with a gasp. Megatron chuckled darkly at the reaction.

"You and your mood swings," Starscream sighed, leaning over his chest and placing a kiss on the edge of his jaw, tactfully ignoring how Skywarp was still wincing and squirming in Megatron's grip.

"Ah-haahh- Megatron, please!"

Feeling merciful, Megatron relaxed his grip, letting the wing slip from his grasp. Skywarp rolled onto his front with a huff, bringing his wing up to take a look at it. "You crinkled me," he complained.

Megatron was far from apologetic. He rose onto on his forearms, to survey them. "And these are the legendary lovers you've brought to help seduce me?"

"I don't need to seduce you," Starscream's optics glinted. A hand on Megatron's chest pushed him flat to the berth again. "Not when you're already mine. They're here to help break you."

As serious and menacing as Starscream was trying to be when he swung a leg over Megatron's torso to straddle his chest, Megatron couldn't help but feel a little like he was being threatened by a handful of energon goodies. His elite trine were just that of course; elite, deadly, skilled warriors, but he knew them too intimately, had pleasured their sensitive, high strung little frame's into too many overloads to feel any genuine apprehension at the prospect of them having their way with him.

Megatron tilted his chin up and met Starscream square in the optic, "Do your worst."

Starscream's lips stretched with manic glee. With a beckoning flick of his wing, Thundercracker and Skywarp began crawling towards them. '"Oh, believe me, we will."

* * *

A seeker's stamina was rumoured to be legendary. Megatron had seen it for himself firsthand. After his first few nights with Starscream, Megatron realised it didn't matter how many times he overloaded him, there'd always be another building in the depths of Starscream's tanks, just as overwhelming and audial-shattering as the last. The few times the brat had dragged a hapless trine-mate into his berth to join them they'd been much the same - incorrigible. but it was nothing that had ever faltered Megatron's winning streak

Of course, those had been valve overloads. Spike's had a limited number of 'shots' and a much longer refractory period, so he was expecting this to be a rather more quick affair.

It became abundantly clear to him that Starscream had choreographed their foursome ahead of time, because with wordless command he set both trine-mate's upon his most vulnerable erogenous zones. Skywarp dove for the buttons on his chassis and Thundercracker wrapped himself around his right arm, leant over his shoulder, and licked up the side of his neck before breathing hotly into the seam of his helmet. He grunted, sliding his arm out from Thundercracker's grasp and lifting both to wrap them around the seekers blanketing him. His hands fell to the familiar territory of their wings, fingers pinching ailerons to encourage them.

Starscream had withdrawn to sit crossed-legged on the berth next to them, watching with a predatorily calculating gaze.

When Skywarp slipped his fingers into the vents along Megatron's sides he arched into the unexpected sensation, biting down on his tongue to muffle a grunt. He felt Skywarp vibrate against him with a laugh, and realised, as Thundercracker nibbled on a particularly sensitive wire beneath his jaw, that Starscream had been giving away all his secrets.

"That's cheating," he growled, but continued to weather the seekers devious ministrations passively. He scrunched his face into a scowl to hide the heat of arousal he could feel building in his cheeks. His cooling fans were starting to tick over, waiting for his core temperature to hit the mark so they could activate.

Neither seeker seemed to care about their poor sportsmanship, least of all Skywarp, who wriggled further down his frame and settled between his thighs on his belly. He pushed at Megatron's knee to turn his heavy leg out to the side so he could get at the underside of his thigh, or rather, the seam that connected the powerful limb to his aft plating. Megatron jolted, engines revving loudly when the touch sent pleasure shooting up his spinal strut.

Skywarp's helm popped up to glance at Starscream expectantly. "Here, right?"

"What do you think?" Starscream muttered impatiently.

Megatron groggily attempted to lift his helm to glare at the pair of them, but Thundercracker's hand on his fore-helm pushed his head back to the berth with a solid thunk. He winced and sneered, but a warm mouth descending on the soft derma under his chin evaporated any sense of annoyance. Breath dusting the sensitive area tickled him, and he quivered when an elegant nose nudged into the edge of his jaw as Thundercracker began kissing him beneath his chin. A groan escaped his parted lips.

It was ...a _delicate_ spot for him.

Gears hissed as his frame began to relax against his will, making it all the easier for Skywarp to nudge his legs open more. Thighs splayed and his knees bent, his panels were exposed and completely at the purple seeker's mercy.

Megatron tilted his helm back and gazed dazedly up at Starscream watching with a superior sort of expression from on high. A blue digit dropped and traced one of the lines along his face. Thundercracker's hand began to drift down his chassis, towards his hips plating, and Megatron felt Thundercracker's digits brush Skywarp's as they both went for the same sensor rich seam in his hip plating.

Oh, they had definitely been coached.

Starscream smiled.

Skywarp shimmied down on his belly until his face was level with Megatron's panels. Skywarp's hands braced against the insides of Megatron's thighs as he bent in to lick up over his groin, valve panel and codpiece both. Megatron twitched, but Starscream's hand falling to his knee kept his legs sprawled wide, exposing the wide joint seam that connected thigh to groin for Skywarp to ruthlessly jab his tongue into.

Megatron grunted in surprise when the slick appendage wriggled around and teased at wiring, close enough to his heated array to stimulate, yet too far to sate building pressure.

"I thought -you wanted to spike," Megatron growled up at Starscream, voice strained and deep.

"I will," Starscream shrugged airily, "in time. Why? Worried you won't last that long?"

Megatron bore his denta in a snarl, but it was barely out of his vocaliser before Thundercracker bit down on a wire under his chin and his mouth fell open to emit a noise much softer and longer than a growl. His brow creased when he felt Thundercracker's low, rumbling chuckle. Megatron squeezed the wing he held in time to the building waves of pleasure his warming sensors were transmitting.

Skywarp did something particularly clever with his tongue in a place too specific and too hidden for Starscream not to have told him about, and Megatron's optics flared in surprise when armour clicked, panels folded away, and cool air rushed in to meet the heated components of his interfacing array. Skywarp purred and licked a strip up his valve, such a bold and sudden move Megatron's leg kicked out to the side and a noise burst free of his vocaliser. He went to sit up, but Thundercracker's weight pinned him, his hand slithering lower to rub soft fingers pads against his spike housing to encourage out his erection.

He needn't have bothered. Skywarp slipped his tongue into his valve and his spike sprung to it's full thick length.

His moan was guttural.

Starscream was correct in that he had been spiked before, but that had been a long, long time ago. Longer than he really cared to think about. Since then, he hadn't bothered much with that aspect of 'facing. It had always felt like more work for pleasure. With Starscream, the most he had allowed the seeker in regards to entering his valve was a few fingers. He had forgotten how warm and dexterous a tongue was. He rolled his hips into the feeling without a care for how desperate he must have looked. He needed it deeper, to sate the ache deep within him.

Clawed servos slipped over the plating of his hip to signal Starscream joining in the free-for-all occurring beneath his belt. Starscream's hand joined Thundercracker's in pumping in spike for a few brief strokes, before his index finger slid between the folds at the front of his valve and circled his anterior node.

The direct contact was so intense it almost hurt. "Primus-!" He hissed, back arched into the onslaught of pleasure. Thundercracker's hand began to move faster across his spike as pre-fluid began to dribble from the tip and ease the drag of his palm across the stiff proto-metal. Skywarp withdrew his tongue to lightly suck the folds on each side of his soft valve into his mouth before licking away the gathering lubricant from the middle.

"Alright, roll him," Starscream commanded.

Megatron blinked dazedly up at the ceiling when three pairs of hands grabbed at his sides and flipped him. His breath rushed out of him when his chin hit the top of the berth and he nearly bit his own glossa. Feeling vulnerable on his belly, he shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees, looking back when hands grabbed his hips and hauled him into position.

Starscream was kneeling behind him, smirking. Something jabbed into Megatron's valve and for one sharp, tense moment he thought he'd been spiked -when whatever was inside him curled and began to spread him. He shivered when claw tips dragged teasingly along the delicate inside of his valve.

"Starscream," He growled, having visions of those claws tearing him to ribbons.

Starscream removed his fingers, "Oh yes, you're sensitive. I forgot."

Megatron's glare darkened, but a hand on his jaw turned him to face forward again, where he was met with grey hips and blue thighs. Thundercracker stroked his jaw reverently, a thumb brushing over his lips. A hand on the back of his neck began to push his helm insistently closer -Skywarp- and with a consenting grumble, Megatron nuzzled his face against Thundercracker's groin. He rolled his frame back and forth on his hands as Starscream began to grind himself against his aft.

He felt the stiff heat of Starscream's spike rub between the delicate, plush folds of his valve and opened his mouth to moan. Thundercracker's codpiece was at his parted lips the next second, and one lavish lick across the searing metal had the armour folding away and a spike emerging from it's housing to press into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, clumsily, as behind him Starscream teased at his opening with his spike. His frame strained as it tensed and relaxed in pulses, nervous anticipation warring with the ache of a valve wanting to be filled. Starscream cleaved close and wrapped an arm around him, grabbing hold of Megatron's own spike and giving it a firm pump -just how he liked it- before pushing his spike into him.

Megatron's groan was muffled by Thundercracker's spike, which thickened in an instant at the low vibration of his vocaliser. Megatron shuttered his optics when he heard Thundercracker praise him approvingly, and Starscream behind him sigh in relief at the silky grip of Megatron's callipers around his spike.

"Relax," Stasrcream was telling him as Skywarp's hand stroked up and down his curved back. Starscream stilled, half buried in his valve, and concentrated on Megatron's spike, swiping his thumb back and forth over the tip. Megatron's arms shook under him. He grunted, his lips's stretched around Thundercracker's length.

He willed himself to relax, to sink into the stiff spike lodged up his valve. Starscream drew back, and pushed in deeper, and Megatron's stimulated sensors tingled at the pleasant sensation. Starscream felt the vice like grip on his spike relax and began to move a little more insistently, his hand working Megatron's spike in time with the press of his hips.

Thundercracker was beginning to rock into his mouth too. Every roll of Starscream's hips pushed Megatron's mouth further onto Thundercracker's spike, and vice versa. Trapped on so many sides, Megatron was beginning to overheat. His cheeks flared with the hot energon filling them and his cooling fans were working overtime. Skywarp's strong hand on the back of his neck prevented him from pulling away to draw breath, and he was beginning to feel light headed. But the hazier his thoughts grew, the greater the feeling of Starscream in his valve. Waves of pleasure rolled through his frame, each more intense than that last. He choked around Thundercracker and swallowed him into his throat. Thundercracker's grunted and pushed forwards, the tip of his spike nudging the back of Megatron's throat tubbing. Megatron couldn't breathe. Starscream was squeezing his spike. His valve was stuffed full to bursting.

He overloaded between them, his spike streaking transfluid across the berth and his valve cycling down _hard_. Starscream didn't stop, his hips still moving and his hand mercilessly working his spraying spike. Thundercracker pressed close enough that Megatron's nose squashed against his hip plating, and overloaded with a deep guttural shout.

Megatron drank it down as best he could, Thundercacker's spike still pulsing with fluid as he began to withdraw from his throat. His transfluid's brackish flavour burst across Megatron's glossa. Megatron worked it around his mouth and swallowed as Thundercracker sat back on his haunches before him, his spike drooping half-hard in front of him. Megatron huffed, vents wheezing, and continued to sway tiredly on his hands and knees from Starscream's repeated thrusting. His knee joins where beginning to ache.

" _Starscream_ ," he called, his rasp quiet and broken, frame searing with heat and sensors on fire.

Starscream jabbed deep and hard, prompting a yelp from him. Starscream leant over his back, smile mockingly pleasant. "What's the matter, Lord Megatron?" He cooed, nuzzling his audial affectionately. Skywarp scratched the back of his neck like he was petting a turbo-puppy. "Need a break?"

Megatron glowered thunderously and cast aside the ache in his knees and the thick feeling in his throat. "Never," he rumbled, blinking his optics back into focus.

"Good." Without warning, Starscream yanked one of his legs out from under him. Megatron fell heavily onto his side with a unguarded grunt as Starscream pushed his leg up and out. He pressed back into his valve. The new angle in his already aching internals made Megatron's vocalise fritz. His callipers cycled down again, his spike began to twitch back to life.

Skywarp moved to his other side and began to tease a digit along his aft plating, tracing the seam that covered the still sealed panel for his port. Megatron began to growl in warning, but legs held captive by Starscream, he was unable to nudge the bothersome purple seeker away. Skywarp's fingers wandered close- too close- to the space between his valve and port, his fingers lightly skimming the shaft of Starscream's spike as he drove in and out of him, gathering the lubricant it was displacing from his valve to wet his fingers.

Megatron twisted awkwardly and angled his helm back, trying to see what the devious seeker was doing. Skywarp hooked his digit into the edge of his port covering and flicked it open. Megatron instinctively tensed against the inevitable, but Skywarp only rubbed a slick digit over his opening teasingly.

Thundercracker took hold of Megatron's semi-stiff spike and began to stroke it gently. Megatron moaned. It was still sensitive and struggling to respond, but Thundercracker's clever digits were merciless. He dipped his helm and licked over the tip. Megatron bucked, his frame relaxing as energon began to stiffen his spike again. And sensing an opportunity, Skywarp pushed his waiting finger into Megatron's tight little port.

Megatron gasped aloud, seizing up. Starscream faltered inside him with a sharp hiss when Megatron clamped around his spike. He pressed deeper and ground his spike into him, and Megatron was sure he could feel every ridge and inch of it moving around inside him. His helm fell to the berth. He gathered the fabric covering the slab into his mouth and bit down on it to muffle his moans as he was assaulted from all sides, his valve rocketing him into another overload. His spike spilled weakly against Thundercracker's palm. 

Starscream pulled out, but it didn't feel like he'd overloaded. Megatron lifted his helm wearily and watched his Air Commander back off, his spike stiff in his hand. A little nod from Starscream and Skywarp was taking his place behind Megatron, his fingers still buried in his port. Megatron tilted his hips back, desperate to be filled again.

Surely had more dignity than this? He wasn't really going to let a gaggle of disrespectful seekers desecrate his frame like this, was he? They were taking dangerous liberties.

But Thundercracker's palm on his aching spike was tight and soft, and Skywarp was working his port open with such care and measured pace. His valve was empty and throbbing, but dripping with lubricants. It spasmed when Skywarp worked two, then three fingers into his behind.

He bent his knee, lifting it out of Skywarp's way and spreading himself open. Thundercracker's hand was moving fast on his spike and he was moments away from another overload when he felt something blunter than just fingers at his port. Skywarp pushed into him, and it pushed him over the edge. Overload slammed into him a second time in more minutes as he bucked into Thundercracker's hand. Transfluid spilled over blue knuckles and dampened the berth.

He yelled out, helm thrown back, coolants escaping the channels beneath his optics to stop the bulbs from overheating and bursting. Skywarp began to rock steadily deeper into him. He felt bigger than he should have, far too big. Megatron's valve clenched on nothing as Thundercracker's fingers left his limp spike to play with his node.

A hand fell to his cheek and Megatron barely had the presence of mind to recognise it as Starscream until lips kissed the corner of his mouth, and a low crooning voice was murmuring to him, offering mocking praise. Megatron cracked one optic open to glare, but his vision was blurred with coolant and his glossa wasn't working anyway.

Thundercracker was still touching him in his most sensitive places, offering pleasure to counteract Skywarp's ruthless plundering of his aft. He moved with the sensations compliantly, his vocaliser blaring out shouts and gasps of pleasure like he was surprised by every harsh press of Skywarp through his internals.

His spike was sore and soft, and despite Thundercracker's frequent attempts to stroke it back to attention, it was beginning to retract back into his sheath, raw and overstimulated. He heard Thundercracker's disappointed noise when he finally let go. Megatron repressed a sigh when it retracted safely back into it's housing, the pleasure sensors dulling to recover.

"Well that won't do," Starscream drawled, clicking his tongue in disappointment. Megatron twitched helplessly when claws tickled the underside of his chin. He leaned in to Starscream's touch, moaning. "You're not quitting on us already are you? I thought you could handle us?"

Megatron couldn't compose words let alone summon a sense of pride. He was undone, acting on instinct and responding to pleasure alone. And there was so much of it.

Megatron let his head turn to the side as he watched Starscream join Thundercracker at his side, his lover's short thick still spike gleaming and standing proud. Lust for Starscream soared again at just the sight of the seeker kneeling over him. He sent a manual command to release his spike, but nothing happened. It didn't so much as twitch.

Skywarp slowed to a half, still hilted inside him. Megatron clenched down desperately, his valve empty but his port desperate for some friction, _any_ friction.

Starscream's breath dusted his abdomen. Megatron shifted weakly as Starscream pushed him onto his back, dislodging Skywarp. Megatron winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness, his legs sprawled and stained with fluids. Skywarp hissed in annoyance but a glare from Starscream had him settling down. Starscream meet Megatron's gaze and winked before lowering his helm, lips parted.

Content with the thought of Starscream's mouth on his valve (or his port- Starscream was, after all, an aft-kisser) Megatron allowed himself to relax. But Starscream didn't touch his valve. His lips fell to his spike housing, kissing it.

Megatron groaned when the overworked array throbbed in protest. "I can't."

"I'm not asking you to," Starscream purred against him, kissing again, firmly this time. Sensors lit up in Megatron array, but his spike was unable to stir. Starscream licked over him, tongue slippery and wet. He licked again, his tongue pushing past the opening of his sheath this time and teasing the poor array inside. Dormant or not, the inside was as sensitive as his spike itself. Megatron hissed through his teeth when a tongue prodded what would have been the tip of his spike, grabbing Starscream's wing and squeezing it.

His fingers must have left dents, because Starscream plunged his tongue deep into his housing in revenge.

Megatron jolted with a shout, his leg kicking out again. Starscream held him down by the hips and swirled his glossa around inside him, lavishing all of the interior components with slick oral lubricant. The array began to throb, a sharp, more acute ache. He wanted to overload but his valve was empty and untouched, and his spike wasn't up for it.

"Starscream!" His bark broke towards the end, rasp pitching up.

Starscream purred and flicked his tongue back and forth.

" _Starscream_!" He sobbed, vents hitching.

"Screamer, you're gonna knock him into stasis," Skywarp's reprimanding voice came.

Starscream lifted his head and wiped his mouth aggressively, "I know what I'm doing," he growled, crawling out from between Megatron's legs and moving to straddle his waist instead. When he got there he turned around, so all Megatron could see of him was his back and wings. "Get back inside him."

Skywarp didn't need anymore encouragement. Megatron's legs were pushed aside and lifted up. Megatron grunted when Skywarp slipped back into him. He was embarrassed to feel how little resistance there was.

On his chassis Starscream sucked on one of his fingers. He glanced over a wing at Megatron and pulled it free with a pop, before dropping it to his spike housing and pushing it in.

Megatron cursed at the mild sting of penetration, a trickle of clarity returning to him. "That doesn't work that way, you degenerate!" He yelled, ashamed at how hysterical he was beginning to sound.

Starscream cast him an impatient look, then nodded to Thundercracker.

Megatron's vision was blocked when two shapely thighs came to cradle his helm. Thundercracker bent over his head with his spike erect, a bead of fluid dripping off the end. With a Lascivious moan Megatron opened his mouth and extended his tongue to lick it off, but ended up gasping across the heated metal when Starscream added a second finger to his housing and began to push them slowly in and out, like he was fingering his valve.

It's wasn't an unpleasant feeling, Starscream's soft finger pads stroking the hypersensitive proto-metal that when erect and full of energon, was his spike. But it certainly wasn't right that he was enjoying it so much.

"That -doesn't-"

Thundercracker shushed him gently and tipped his hips forward. Arousal rushing through his lines, Megatron took the tip into his mouth a second time and sucked, swirling his tongue along the sensors and nodes he had already mapped. Thundercracker moaned and shuffled forward, sinking his length deeper, his weight effectively pinning Megatron's back to the berth.

Skywarp began to frag him with merciless speed. Megatron forgot how to suck when Skywarp and Starscream began to fall into a rhythm together. Suddenly, Skywarp pulled out of his port and a bare instant later Megatron felt something hot and viscous fall in thick ropes across his exposed valve. He felt Skywarp's scuffed knuckles brush his inner thigh as the seeker continued to stroke himself through his overload, marking Megatron with his transfluid.

There was a thump when Skywarp slumped to the berth somewhere at Megatron's pedes.

He could hear Starscream berating his trine-mate for being so lazy, but Megatron was too far gone to really register the words, his audials filled with a dull roar, oral lubricants dripping down his chin where he couldn't swallow around Thundecracker, Starscream's fingers stroking his retracted spike from inside the housing. It was like a fever dream. A glorious haze of pleasure.

He was desperate to overload again, and reached past Thundercracker for Starscream's wrist, trying to guide his hand away from his sheath and further down to his valve. Starscream peeled his digits away and added a third finger to his housing, spreading the softer derma of the sheathe protecting his retracted spike to expose it. Megatron squirmed, moaning around Thundercracker's spike. It twitched against his tongue and Thundercracker stilled for a beat, vents stuttering, before he overloaded again with a sigh of relief. Megatron swallowed around him gratefully, hands grasping his hips as he bucked and rocked into his mouth.

Thundercracker climbed off his chest and left Megatron panting on his back, his mouth wet and intakes clogged. Megatron cleared his vocaliser and coughed when Starscream bent again and licked between the folds of the sheathe he had spread open, the tip of his tongue teasing the tip of his spike.

Megatron moaned like a tramp and lifted his hips into it.

Starscream curled his fingers and spread them apart again, before humming in satisfaction. Megatron watched him through dazed, foggy optics as he climbed off his chassis turned around to face him once more. Megatron's gaze was drawn to the spike standing stiff against Starscream's red hip plating. He licked his brackish tasting lips and spread his thighs apart wantonly, his valve clenching in anticipation.

He would be ashamed at how eager he was for Starscream to spike him later. If he ever managed to pick up the shattered remains of his dignity that was.

But Starscream didn't fall between his legs and ride him into ecstasy. Spike in hand, he hovered over Megatron, and guided the tip to his housing, sliding the head along the folds of the sheathes parted opening.

Megatron clawed his hands in the berth covers, hissing. " _My_ spike is already in there," he reminded him.

"I don't think it'll mind the company," Starscream purred, and pressed the tip in.

The back of Megatron's helm thumped against the berth and his optics span in their sockets. Starscream was still damp from previously spiking him, and the tip slipped in easily. There wasn't much room for anything else though, and the blunt hard head nudging his own soft array sent a shock of pain up Megatron's spine.

"Agh!"

Starscream drew back at bit, crooning softly. "That feels good," he praised, lowering his hand to brush fingers over Megatron's valve node. He pressed in a little more, only a quarter of his spike buried. The rub of his fingers on Megatron's node made any accompanying pain unnoticeable.

Starscream began to move in and out gently, occasionally gathering lubricant from Megatron's valve to slick up his spike.

Megatron felt the proto-metal that made up his spike start to give way to Starscream, making more room for the seeker with every push. Sensors began to respond differently, reporting pleasure instead of discomfort. A gasp escaped Megatron's vocaliser with every plunge of a Starscream's spike. Soon Starscream could frag him properly, his hands braced against Megatron's hips.

Megatron felt a familiar swelling of pleasure grow in the pits of his tanks, one that normally preceded a spike overload. He cried out helplessly, his pedes kicking against the end of the berth as the feeling rose in pulses until it became overwhelming. His denta bit into his lip to muffle his grunts and coolant streamed from his optics as he began to overload dry, his retracted spike bouncing confused signals to his processor.

"Starscream!" He sobbed.

Starscream's optics flashed and he stopped, shouting loud and unashamed as he overloaded. Megatron felt him spill inside his sheathe, Starscream's transfluid drenching his internal hardware in long, drawn out pulses.

It would be pit to clean out later, and Megatron wasn't sure if his spike would ever work the same way again, but it was perversely glorious. He moaned when Starscream gave one last experimental thrust before drawing out of him, leaving his sheathe a stretched mess. Transfluid escaped between the folds and tracked down the opening of his valve. He shivered weakly.

Starscream stroked a finger through him, from spike housing, to valve, to aft port. Megatron swallowed thickly, his mouth tacky and his face damp with fluids.

"Wow," Skywarp murmured. "I didn't think you'd make that much noise."

Megatron shuttered his optics and grunted. He lifted his arm and let it fall across his face, shielding his coolant streaked optics from judgement.

The berth shifted when the other two seekers began to approach, but Starscream hissed something and blocked them, leaning over Megatron with a cloth drawn out of his subspace. A warm mouth brushed his audial, whispering a soft, "Still functioning?"

Megatron grunted again, but was unable to move. His limbs weren't responding. The cloth wiped away tears and drool, and whatever else he was covered in, before fluttering lower and taking care of his dignity.

"You're pretty tough, for an old mech," Starscream praised.

Megatron's recovering pride swelled a little.

"I mean, _anyone_ can't take it up the valve. But it takes a real slut to take it up the spike sheath."

Megatron's optic twitched, and exhausted though he was, he had the energy reserves to snatch the soiled cloth out of Starscream's hand to try and cramp it down the little deviant's throat.

Starscream howled and struggled. Thundercracker and Skywarp didn't bother to intervene, they were content to watch from there on out.


End file.
